To Make Her Love Me
by ItsukaFuuryu
Summary: Lily admits her feelings about James's personality change. How will James react? Has his frustration with the woman he loves been pushed too far? Based on the Rascal Flatts Song. Oneshot song fic


Hello all! I know I should be working on GGSS, which everyone loves, but I got inspirationf or this when i was listening to my rascal flats CD. Plz read and review it!

Summery: Lily admits her feelings about James's personality change. How will James react? Has his frustration with the woman he loves been pushed too far? Based on the Rascal Flatts Song. Oneshot song fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO MAKE HER LOVE ME

James Potter and Lily Evans sat in their Heads Common room along with Rmues Lupin and Sirius Black. Sirius and James were playing a rousing game of Wizards Chess, Sirius losing horribly. Remus was watching them every now and then fromt he book he was reading, as Lily began to put the finishing touch on her Potions essay...which Remus had finished and James and Sirius should have been working on.

"Mates," Remus finally said to his best friends, "this is never goin g to end. Will you just do your homework?"

"It would end if Prons would give up," Sirius said arrogantly to the Head Boy. James grinned, rumping his messy jet black hair.

"If I gave up, Padfoot, that would be just stupid." He turned to Remus. "You know that's not due til next week, right?"

"Yes, and being the procrastinator you are, James," Lily said to him from behind her one essay, "you'll wait until the last minute and write something completely unorganized."

James shrugged. He knew she was right, no matter how ridiculing it sounded. He could only focus on the fact that he and Lily had been on first name terms since they found out they were the Heads.

"Over achiever," Sirius muttered. James threw him a scathing glance, pummeling his queen with his knight. Sirius swore under his breath.

"why do you hang out with them again, Remus," Lily asked the brainy Marauder.

"If I didn't they might get lost," Remus replied. "Maybe literally." Lily grinned at that. Remus and she had been friends fro quite some time, but she had never understood why he hung out with these two imbilciles. though Lily no longer hated James, she still wasnot entirely convinced about his "change." As for Sirius, well, Lily wasn't entirely sure what to think of this profoundly irritating member of the Marauders, as they called themselves.

"You hang out with us now, to, you know," Sirius pointed out. Lily gaped...as if insulted.

"I most certainly do not!" she cried. "Maybe Remus, but not you!"

James stared at the lovely red-head, confused, and slightly hurt. "So...we're not friends?"

"Well, James, I..." Lily said, tried to explain. "Look, I'm just not convinced about this whole new personality you have going."

James rose from the ground, glaring (not meaning to of course). "You think I'm a fraud?" he asked her darkly. He felt something in him shatter. He really was trying to be a better person. For himself, for his postion, and most of all...for Lily.

"James, that's not what I-" Lily tried to say. His mood-change startled, even frightened her. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. They had never seen James angry at Lily. But Lily had hit James hard. Not just at his pride. But at his heart.

"So no matter what I do to change, you're not going to believe it?!" James yelled at the Head Girl in frustration. Then he blurted loudly, "Even if it's for you?!"

_You waved your hand and it was done_

_Said let it be and there it was_

_A mountian so high it broke through the sky_

_A canyon so deep it bring a man to his knees_

Lily stared for a very long time. why had he yelled that? Why had he yelled at Lily, the girl he loved, period? Because he wanted her to see so badly, but knew she never would

"Excuse me," Lily announced, setting her homework down and walking into her room and shutting the door. James fell onto the couch beside Remus and kicked the coffee table angrily.

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles_

_And hopless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything ,come on how hard_

_Could it be..._

_To make her love me_

"Why the bloody hell did I do that?" James asked no one in particular. Sirius sat his other side. "Damn I'm an idiot! An idiot!"

_Said some things I shouldn't have_

_Tried everything to win her back. _

_I'm human, I messed up_

_Is she gone, are we done?_

"Oh, Prongs, come on," Sirus said. "It's not that bad."

"I yelled at her, Sirius!" James replied. "I've never yelled at her!"

_Forgiveness another chance_

_That's all I want it's in your hands_

"You were frustrated, James," Remus consoled. "Lily's a stubborn girl and you're a persistant bloke. There was bound to be yelling along the way." He paused. "Whatever way this is." Sirius shrugged as James commenced to burying his face in his hands and tugging his hair.

_I've seen you make miracles_

_And hopless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything ,come on how hard_

_Could it be..._

_To make her love me_

"Why. Am. I. So. Stupid!" James complained, pouncing his head with his fists.

"Beating yourself up isn't going to help, Prongs," Sirius told him, now preventing James from harming himself futher. James rose and ran his fingers through his hair. Not beating himself up didn't change the fact that he would never make her see. He would never make her understand that he, James Henry Potter, loved her, Lily Cordelia Evans.

"James," Said a voice from the Head Girls room. James turned to have his hazel eyes met by beautiful green ones. "May I talk to you," she looked at Sirius and Remus, "alone."

James looked at his friends. Remus picked up his book. "See you Prongs," he said as he and Sirius left. James looked back at Lily, the girl he loved, who he feared would never love him.

_I've seen you make miracles_

_And hopless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything ,come on how hard_

_Could it be..._

"Look, James," Lily said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I upset you so much. It's just...I don't know. I've always known you to be arrogant and mean." she shrugged. "Maybe I'm just naturally suspicious." She sat on the couch and looked at him. James almost hated it how Lily was better with words than he was. He guessed he loved it to much to hate it. He came over and sat beside Lily.

_To make her love me_

"Well, I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said to her. "I went a bit mad there for a minute." He looked into Lily's eyes. He wanted to say more, so much more. But pride, fear of rejection refused to allow it.

They were silent for so long. there were so many things they wanted to say, taht they _needed_ to say. But they didn't

_To make her love me_

"Well, I suppose we should get to bed," Lily said, rising from her seat. She headed for her room James did the same, heading for his room. As he opened the door, he had tiny bubble of courage appeared in his chest. He couldn't leave it like this.

"Lily," he said. Lily turned from her opened door to James. The bubble of courage popped as they're eyes met. 'Not now,' he told himself.

"what James?" Lily asked, utterly confused.

"Er...sweet dreams," James said with a smile. Lily smiled back.

"You too," she said. But as the two of them walked off again into their rooms, Lily stopped. She didn't want Jmes to go to bed like this. the truth was, she wasn't sure how she felt about him. she didn't hate him. That's all she knew.

"James," she called. James looked at her, and Lily forgot what she wanted to say. What she_ needed_ to say. She had to do something, though, to tell him that hope...was not lost... She walked ove rto James and gave him a brisk kiss on the cheek. the she walked quickly into her room and shut the door.

_To make her love...me..._

James walked into his room and shut the door, touching his cheek. Had that really just happened? He hadn't dreamed it? A large grin crept across his face ashe ran and flung himself on his bed, yelling, "Whoo-hoo!"

Lily heard the "whoo-hoo" from her own room and smiled. That's all she wanted. For him not to give up on her just yet...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww. How cute! I hope u liked this. I usualy dont' write oneshots.

plz review!


End file.
